Soviet Log 2
Night 2: Murder on the Silk Road Express (aka You Don't Speak Turkic?) After receiving your jolt of energy from the Baba, you all lost conciousness. But you come to an army clinic, covered in negative states (Collective Bleed 1), but the doctors and nurses rush to help you and answer your questions: *You've been out for 3 days *Stalingrad is safe. For now. *You fought off bombers AND tanks? You're heros! In come Captain Volchenkov and Major Brightmeer. "Congratulations ladies, Glad to see you back among the living. This is Major Brightmeer, on loan from the British Army. Major Brightmeer comes in and as Katya stands up, he asks to see her hand. A little mutual Read Aurabation happens and the Major talks the Captain into to reassigning you to his command. The doctors clear your states and usher you along to see your other squaddies to get resupplied. When you get there, they close the doors and ask you what happened. They tell you that they saw you talking to an old woman after the Eeleans died but now they feel.. different. Nat immediately dismmissed them and the PCs went to get resupplied. We have salvage for you! 1000 Weapon/Armour, 2000 Equipment, 500 Mystic At the quartermaster, you get your Armour replenished/re-issued up to L3, Battle Harness and Hardened Daypacks provided along with other varous other bs requests. You meet Brightmeer and Volchenkov at the river crossing and get a few questions in before hearing the rest at the train. You learn that you're taking the Silk Road Express to Samarqand, disguised as civilians. Brightmeer explains that he has been conducting research in Moscow and believes that when the Soviet Archaeologist Gerisimov exhumed the body of Tamarlane it placed a curse on the Soviet Union. Despite several communiques, he has heard no word from Gerisimov. He believes your recent experience with the Eelean and Baba Yaga has readied you for the experience ahead. He clarifies a few things the Baba told you. The Black Goat of the Woods is the otherworldly influence that afflicts Stalin and the Soviet Union. He also tells you of The Whisperer in Darkness who afflicts Britain, and The Lurker at the Threshold who drives Germany to war. Some things Baba didn't tell you. The power transfusion she gave to you was not subtle and it would have been obvious to people who know what to look for, which is how he made sure to come to your position. Also, there's a link or a bond between the party, maybe even with your other squaddies. The good news is that we have these pretty rings for you: Elder Sign Ring Mei Lin Special: No ring for you. You already have an Elder Sign! Brightmeer winks, "I bet you'll be seeing a lot of tentacles with that thing on!" Onboard the Silk Road Express, there is an enforced 2 blks/day of actual role playing with npcs. PCs vary between systematically moving through each car or zeroing in on a target based on their mustache. There was lots of good stuff here and there is a summary of the Investigation and what you know about the NPCs here. But there's two that really need to be mentioned: Three's Company (aka Does a Mustache Count as a Vehicle?): After a few days, frustration sets in as everyone on board seems to have something to hide. In particular, there seems to be some connection between Hans Reimer, a German Archaeologist on his way to Samarqand, and Darya Gruzinski, a Moscovite housewife who always seems to bail Hans out of trouble. After some initial revelations Hans was restricted to his room. Refusing to let propriety stand in the way, Eva decided to take Hans some breakfast but not before telling Darya. Hans opens the door wearing an inappropriate kimono (inappropriate both culturally and because of its length). Some escalating flirting ensues only to be interrupted by Vasolisa, Darya's little helper. Vasolisa seems to be prepared to uncomfortably wait out the situation so Eva ramps it up "so that she'll pretty much have to join in or watch." Katya summed it up nicely "So Eva has a threesome with Hans and Vasolisa but doesn't learn anything more about either of them?" Poor Franklin (aka Your Curse is Bedwetting). After the murder, everyone is running around the train in their boots and night clothes, looking suitably sucker-punchesque. PCs decided to pay Franklin a visit to rule him out as a suspect. Banging on his door, he answered quickly as if he was already up. As he answered, he seemed to be trying to hide behind the door. Not getting answers with sufficient detail or speed, Rocquette pushes from the back of the party causing the door to fly open and knock Franklin to the floor. Bursting in, you see his wet balled up nightclothes in the corner and the bed half stripped and reeking of urine. Franklin curls up and starts weeping as you stand there and realize what must have happened. Mumbling a quick "Sorry for the inconvenience" you vacate the room and make your way to your beds, another job well done. Time and Rewards: *7 4hrblks (over 3 days) *5 Generic *1 Christmas Generic! it's the same, it just tastes like candy cane. *0 Combats (This is the beginning of my "12 Nights of Peace" theme in honor of xmas) Category:Soviet